season_touchfandomcom-20200213-history
ST☆RISH and Guardians
ST☆RISH and Guardians is a special cross-over episode between Uta no Prince-sama and Season Touch. It was announced on June 8th 2014 and will premier 27th August 2014. Synopsis Write the first section of your page here. Characters Season Touch Mei Tarano / Amulet Daisy - A clumsy, scatter-brained and kind girl the leader of the Guardians and the Guardian of Spring. She befriend Haruka Nanami and thus brings forth a crazy adventure for ST☆RISH and the Guardians. Her theme colour is pink and green and she is voiced by Yukari Fukui. Hanabi Uchiage / Amulet Flare - An upbeat, cheerful and brave member of the Guardians and the Guardian of Summer she is the youngest member of the group. Her main theme colour is red, dark pink and yellow at first Natsuki takes an extreme liking to her due to her cuteness and small height she has a lot in common with Syo Kurusu and forms a friendship with the two. She is voiced by Kana Asumi. Momiji Kano / Amulet Maple - An elegant heiress for Kano Enterprises she is childhood friend of Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa. She is a member of the Guardians and the Guardian of Autumn, Masato and Ren invite Momiji and her friends to their concert with backstage passes since she has known them since childhood. Her theme colour is yellow, orange and red and she is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi. Yukino Matou / Amulet Snow - A shy, calm, cool and collected young woman and the daughter of famous photographer Tomiichi Matou. She is a member of the Guardians and the Guardian of Winter her father has had previous photo shoots with STARISH hence why Tokiya is familiar with her father's work. Her theme colour is blue, white and red and she is voiced by Moe Toyota. Mocchi - Mei's partner and the Guardian of Spring. Neene - Hanabi's partner and the Guardian of Summer. Purin - Momiji's partner and the Guardian of Autumn. Uji - Yukino's partner and the Guardian of Winter. Fuyuki - Momiji's butler in this case he is there to supervise them. Uta no Prince-sama Haruka Nanami - She enters Saotome Academy in the hopes of becoming a music composer so that she can write songs for her idol, HAYATO. In the anime, she is voiced by Sawashiro Miyuki. In this special she befriends Mei Tarano. Otoya Ittoki - An A Class student. An upbeat person, as well as a very athletic. He loves singing and has a deep passion for songs and music in general. His instrument specialty is the guitar, and his character color is red. He is voiced by Terashima Takuma. Tokiya Ichinose - An S Class student. Has a cool and theoretical personality. He comes off as a rather disagreeable person, although he is a very serious, hard-working person who has a strong sense of responsibility. He has a huge passion for songs, but seemed to have no sense of music in the past. He has been involved in the entertainment industry ever since he was a child actor. His musical specialty is his vocals, although he can basically play with almost any instrument, and his character color is purple. He is voiced by Miyano Mamoru. Masato Hijirikawa - An A Class student. A scion of the Hijirikawa conglomerate. He was raised in a strict environment by his father from childhood, causing his way of thinking to be very serious and a little old-fashioned, although despite this he is delicate. He has a younger sister that he cared for, making him very dexterous. His instrument specialty, the piano, was taught to him by his butler Fujiwara ("Jii"), and his character color is blue. He is voiced by Suzumura Kenichi. Ren Jinguji - An S Class student. He is the third son of the Jinguji conglomerate. He is freewheeling, as well as a bright and friendly feminist. He often has an entourage of women, but doesn't seem to mind. His instrument specialty is the saxophone, and his character color is orange. He is voiced by Suwabe Junichi. Natsuki Shinomiya - An A Class student. A gentle and mild-mannered man. He has a habit of hugging and being very enthusiastic about cute and small things or people, such as his roommate and the heroine. While he comes off as an air-head, he is a genius when it comes to music. His instrument specialty is the viola (although was also a renowned violinist) and his character color is yellow. He is voiced by Taniyama Kishow and, as a child, by Nitta Emi (animé only). Syo Kurusu - An S Class student. He is confident, upbeat and fashionable. His short height is a forbidden topic. His was very weak as a child, but was deeply encouraged to become stronger because of his long-time idol, Hyuga Ryuya, who was back then the lead character in the action drama, Kenka no Ouji-sama (lit. Prince of Fighting, often translated as Prince of Precipices). His instrument specialty is the violin, and his character color is pink. He is voiced by Shimono Hiro and, as a child, by Minase Inori (animé only) Cecil Aijima - The first prince of Agnapolis. He is the seventh and final member to be added to the ST☆RISH group. His instrument specialty is the flute, and his character color is yellow-green. He is voiced by Toriumi Kousuke. Reiji Kotobuki - In-charge of Ittoki Otoya and Ichinose Tokiya for the Master Course. He is also a graduate of Saotome Academy, although he is currently said to be retired. His instrument specialty is the maracas. He is voiced by Morikubo Showtaro. Ranmaru Kurosaki - In-charge of Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren. The eldest son of the now-collapsed Kurosaki conglomerate. His instrument specialty is the bass guitar. He is voiced by Suzuki Tatsuhisa. Ai Mikaze - In-charge of Shinomiya Natsuki and Kurusu Syo. His instrument specialty is the synthesizer. He is voiced by Shouta Aoi. Camus - In-charge of Aijima Cecil. From the Silk Palace. His instrument specialty is the cello. He is voiced by Maeno Tomoaki.